Remington Steele
Remington Steele, (also known as James Bond, Thomas Crown, Peter Devereaux and The November Man), was a Human intelligence agent who served as a Senior Operational Officer of the 'Double-O' ('00') Branch, an ultra-covert Black Ops unit within the British Secret Intelligence Service who later founded a criminal cartel known as the Painface Syndicate. To mask his illegal activities as terrorist attacks he created the idealized terrorist persona portrayed by the actor Raoul Silva to serve as his proxy. Biography Early life Time in MI6 Becoming a 00 A new Bond After being "reprogrammed" into being the new James Bond, MI6 arranged for his son to be adopted by a family in America called the Lowe's. He later witnessed the theft by Xenia Onatopp, operative of criminal organisation Janus, of a prototype Eurocopter Tiger helicopter that could withstand an electromagnetic pulse. Revenge Years later, he improved his hacking skills and built a criminal empire. Around 2012, MI6 faced a crisis when the mercenary Patrice stole a hard drive containing the identities of every NATO agent currently in the field and delivered it to Steele, now going by the name Peter Devereaux. Subsequently, he hired Raoul Silva, an actor and cyber hacker as well as the illegitimate son of Jaws, to pose as the leader of Devereaux's criminal organization in order to mask his own activities. Devereaux ensured that M was at the centre of the crisis by decrypting the drive using her personal computer, remotely, and had Silva send her a message, advising her to "think on her sins" before bombing her office, knowing that she wasn't inside, and bringing her under pressure from the government to resign. He then began posting videos online, under Devereaux's orders, revealing the identities of the undercover field agents, threatening that he would post five more every week. Later, as M met with Mallory to discuss what to do with Raoul Silva, they watched the news which showed agents being executed in an abandoned warehouse. Despite the injuries he sustained on a botched mission to retrieve the drive from Patrice, and ignoring the poor results of his performance evaluations, M dispatched James Bond to Shanghai after receiving a tip from the CIA about Patrice's next contract. Patrice had been assigned by Devereaux to kill an art critic. Though Bond was unsuccessful in learning the Devereaux's identity after Patrice fell to his death from a skyscraper, he was able to locate Patrice's contact in a casino in Macau: Silva's mistress, Sévérine. Upon making contact with Sévérine, she desperately asked that he kill Silva. Bond boarded Sévérine's yacht at night, which departed to a remote island off the coast of Macau Hashima Island- the former chemical plant which Silva had taken for himself by issuing a false alarm declaring a major leak, prompting a complete evacuation and quarantine of the island. On the island, Devereaux's men took Sévérine away and restrained Bond in a chair at the end of a long warehouse filled with electronic equipment. Instead of Silva, Devereaux entered to confront Bond, revealing himself as the true power behind the attacks as well as his former status as James Bond and as an MI6 operative. He also gruesomely compared the two of them to two tortured rats as a result of M's deceptive nature. Before Devereaux revealed any more information, he learned from one of his underlings that he had to leave the facility immediately. Silva then took Bond outside and had Sévérine tied to a collapsed statue, placing a small glass of alcohol on her head, and for fun, forced Bond and himself to try to knock it off her head with a shot from an old single-shot flintlock pistol. Though Silva tried to spare her by aiming to her side, missing both she and the glass, Bond took up his own pistol and shot her directly in the chest, causing the glass to fall from her head. Bond was then able to incapacitate all of Devereaux's men before the shocked Silva had a chance to escape. Helicopters that Bond had signaled prior to getting to the island finally arrived, leading to Silva being captured. Killing M Back in England, Devereaux learned Silva was confined within MI6's underground emergency headquarters, which they had retreated to following the explosion in M's office. Meanwhile, MI6 acquired Silva's computer and decrypted a complex algorithm on its drive, with the Password being Granborough, which unlocked to form a detailed electronic map of underground London. In connecting Silva's computer to their's, they inadvertently allowed Devereaux to hack MI6's systems using a virus, which he had secretly placed inside their system years earlier. Realizing that Devereaux had always been one step ahead of them the whole time, Silva's capture by MI6 having been planned in advance, Bond deduced that he planned to have M assassinated at the scene of a public inquiry into M's actions regarding the stolen hard drive. A small number of henchmen soon made their way to the inquiry, storming in and firing frantically at M but missing when Mallory took the hit for her. They managed to shoot down the rest of Devereaux's men, Bond shot the room's fire extinguishers, creating s smokescreen and allowing M to escape. After the failed attack, Bond took M and left London, knowing that Devereaux and his men will come back in full force after his long-planned strategy failed him. Bond took M to Skyfall, the remote childhood home of the real James Bond in Scotland, intending to lead Devereaux into a trap. With help from the house's gamekeeper, Kincade, Bond and M rig the house with a range of booby traps and explosives, and finish just as a wave of armed henchmen began to approach from a hilltop. Though most of the henchmen are easily dispatched by the traps and by Bond and Kincade, one of them manages to wound M with a shot to the hip before being killed by Bond. Bond noticed that Devereaux was not among the gunmen, and having already used all of the traps, he told Kincade to evacuate M to the nearby chapel via a tunnel beneath the house. At nightfall, a second wave of men, including Devereaux, arrived in a helicopter. The helicopter flew around the house shooting through the barricaded windows continuously before landing outside of the manor. Devereaux strided out of the helicopter with his band of mercenaries and threw grenades into the mansion as he made his way to the manor house. After throwing Grenades through windows and taunting Bond he circled the manor house and waved his arm to Bonds Car. The helicopter then shot and blew it up. Bond found a pair of gas tanks and a stick of dynamite, timing them to explode after he escaped through the tunnel himself. Devereaux and his henchmen circled the house before it exploded, which managed to kill and incinerate the majority of the gunmen and caused the helicopter to crash. Bond emerged from the tunnel in pursuit, incapacitating one of Devereaux's two remaining henchmen by fly-kicking him resulting in his neck being snapped. He purposely fell through the frozen ice on a lake while fighting the other gunman, allowing Devereaux to reach the chapel and approach M while Kincade was coincidentally out of sight. When Devereaux finally confronted M, he expressed his hatred for her after his capture by the Koreans and his near suicide attempt, and his determination to bring about her downfall. He also admitted that he knew why she was so protective of the "newest Bond": he was her biological son. Devereaux explained to her that he was going to take away her boy for taking away his years earlier during the period of time when he was brainwashed into believing he was James Bond. A shocked, disturbed and remorseful M was then shot in the chest by Devereaux using a PPK Walther, the signature weapon of the Bond's, which he saw as "poetic justice" for her perpetuating the lie for decades. Bond arrived just as Devereaux was leaving the room, and instead of giving chase, went to M instead as she collapsed in Bond's arms and died from her wounds. Personality and traits Relationships Family Friends and allies Simon Templar Damien Roth Jack Wade Charles Steele/Robinson Eva Adara Romances Lisl von Schlaf Laura Holt Paris Carver/Lucia Sciarra Caroline Irina Natalya Simonova Inga Bergstrom Wai Lin Molly Warmflash Elektra King Christmas Jones Jinx Miranda Frost Esmeralda/Kisa/Cora/Carolina/Lola Cirillo/Everly/Sara Sandoval Powers and Abilities Powers James Bond had no known superhuman abilities. Abilities Master Hand-to-Hand Combatant: Acting: He was an actor prior to becoming a butler and would also use his natural acting talents during his time in MI6. Multilingualism: Aviation: Vehicular Driver: Medical Science: Bond was capable of providing first aid and had basic medical skills. Military Protocol: Expert Gambler and Card Player: Paraphernalia Equipment Transportation Weapons Appearances References Category:Humans Category:Males Category:Secret Intelligence Service personnel Category:Spies Category:Terrorists